simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Simorośl
left rasa występująca w The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku, The Sims 3: Studenckie życie i The Sims 4. Jest to Sim, który po opryskaniu siebie chemikaliami lub zjedzeniu zakazanego owocu zmienia się w pół Sima, pół roślinę. The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku Simorośle mają zieloną skórę i liście zamiast włosów. Dostają także dodatkowe ubranie uszyte z liści. Simorośle mogą mieć dzieci nie tylko przez "staranie się o dziecko", ale mogą także sami wyhodować dzieciorośl. I to w kilka sekund. Bez względu na posiadaną rangę ogrodnictwa mają dostępną opcję rozmowy z roślinami, która błyskawicznie polepsza stan tychże roślin. Potrzeby Simorośle mają tylko trzy potrzeby: * Słońce – zaspokajane poprzez przebywanie na zewnątrz podczas dnia. W razie braków tej potrzeby, Sim upada i zasypia do tego czasu, aż słońce ponownie zacznie go ogrzewać. Może też przebywać w domu z wielką dawką oświetlenia. * Woda – zaspokajane poprzez mycie się, deszcz, skakanie w kałuży lub picie wody. * Czułość – potrzeba bardzo podobna do towarzystwa. Jak stworzyć simorośl? thumb|right|Rodzina Zielonka – jedyna Maxisowa rodzina z simoroślami Trzeba posiadać: - Dodatek Cztery pory roku - Ogród (tj. musimy mieć pole, na którym można hodować pomidory, truskawki itd.) * Pierwsza metoda (ogród): Gdy posiadamy ogród (pole), musimy opryskiwać rośliny, po pewnym czasie Sim zamienia się w simorośl. Gdy mamy więcej roślin do pielęgnacji, proces przebiega szybciej. Druga metoda (Cztery Pory Roku): * Wpisać kod boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true. * Przytrzymując shift, należy kliknąć na każdą roślinę (osobno). * Później trzeba wybrać opcję Debug, a następnie Infest With Bugs. * Po chwili na wszystkich roślinach pojawiają się owady. * Gdy Sim wypryska 30-35 roślin, staje się simoroślą. Grupy wiekowe simorośli Simorośle to jedynie małe dzieci, dorośli i emeryci. Nie ma grupy wiekowej dziecko, nastolatek ani młody dorosły. Również te grupy wiekowe nie staną się simoroślami. Małe dzieci są simoroślami, tylko gdy simorośl dorosła je urodzi. Ciekawostki * Gdy Sim stanie się simoroślą, ma od razu złotą rangę ogrodnictwa. * Wszystkie simorośle wyglądają podobnie. * Dzieciorośl od razu umie chodzić i nie można jej uczyć mówić, chodzić ani korzystać z toalety. * Można wyleczyć się z Simoroślizmu, kupując od przedstawiciela Klubu Ogrodników Plantofinę C. Eliksir można przygotować samemu, jeśli gracz posiada dodatek Osiedlowe życie i ma Sima, który jest czarodziejem. * W The Sims 2: Czas wolny przełożona klubu entuzjastycznego naturą ma strój simorośli. * Wyhodowane simorośle mają takie same umiejętności i cechy jak ich rodzic. * Simorośle stworzone przez grę (Róża i Stokrotka) oraz dzieciorośle mają wrodzony talent do natury . * Simorośle nie muszą spać, korzystać z toalety ani jeść. W przypadku dwóch ostatnich czynności wykonają je jednak, jeżeli gracz im to nakaże. * Simorośl, która jest odwodniona i długo nie była na słońcu, nie umrze, tylko zapadnie w stan zwany osmozą, przypominający omdlenie. Będzie wówczas leżeć na ziemi bez przytomności. Inni Simowie mogą wówczas ją ocucić wodą z konewki. * Domyślna odzież tych istot to sukienka z liści, ale mogą one nosić również zwykłe ubrania. * Ideal Simorośl to ojciec wszystkich Dzieciorośli . Mają go przez chwile w Drzewie Genealogicznym . The Sims 3: Studenckie życie thumb|right|Simorośl z The Sims 3: Studenckie życie left Simorośl została pokazana w dzienniku producenta. W przeciwieństwie do tej z The Sims 2, nie musimy opryskiwać dziesiątek grządek. Simorośl ma tylko cztery potrzeby (podobnie jak mumia), głód i pęcherz zostały zredukowane. Potrzebą wody (nazwaną Podlej) zastąpiono higienę, którą uzupełnia się poprzez prysznice, pływanie, wchłanianie kałuż, stanie na deszczu (dzięki Cztery pory roku) oraz wpadnięcie w pułapkę parową. Simorośl uzyskana drugim sposobem przechodzi przez wszystkie etapy życiowe. Ma cztery fryzury po dwie dla każdej płci: jedną jako dziecko oraz drugą dla etapów nastolatka i dalej; cztery stroje: liściową pieluszkę dla małego dziecka, wspólny strój dla chłopca i dziewczynki na poziomie dziecka oraz jeden dla mężczyzny i jeden dla kobiety na etapach nastolatka, młodego dorosłego itd. thumb|Szkic koncepcyjny simorośli z The Sims 3: Studenckie życie Simorośl szybciej rozwija umiejętności ogrodnicze oraz naukowe. Posiada specjalny system okazywania uczuć za pomocą "pocałunków", a za dnia potrafi zakopać się w ziemi i fotosyntetyzować, co uzupełnia potrzeby energii oraz wody. Podczas chodu zostawia za sobą białe kwiatki i zielone listki. Jak zostać simoroślą? Pierwszy sposób: * Pierwszym sposobem, by zostać simoroślą, jest wybranie się do Akademii Naukowej Barbary. Następnie nasz Sim powinien zostać obiektem testowym w nauce. Dzięki temu może pojawić się nastrójnik o nazwie Botanitis Minorous, który po czterech godzinach automatycznie przemieni Sima w simorośl. thumb|Zrywanie dojrzałej dzieciorośli * Jeśli chcemy, aby nasza simorośl stała się normalnym Simem, wystarczy ponownie udać się do Akademii Naukowej Barbary (znajdującej się na Uniwersytecie Simowym) i wybrać kurację uleczającą z choroby Botanitis Minorous. Drugi sposób: * Drugim sposobem, by mieć simorośl, jest rozwinięcie umiejętności ogrodnictwa do poziomu 7 oraz nauki przynajmniej do 3. Musimy posiadać stację badawczą i kilka nasion, najlepiej wyjątkowe nieznane nasiono, by przy użyciu opcji Eksperyment ze składaniem genów na stacji i wybraniu jakiegokolwiek nasiona uzyskać możliwość zasadzenia Zakazanego owocu ('UWAGA': Czasami tę czynność trzeba powtórzyć wielokrotnie). * Zasadzamy go i opiekujemy się nim jak typową rośliną. Kiedy roślina dojrzeje, zrywamy ją. Jest szansa na to, aby zerwany owoc był niemowlęciem simorośli. Jeżeli jednak będzie to zwykły owoc, wtedy możemy go zjeść. Wyskoczy nam nastrójnik taki sam jak w pierwszym sposobie i Sim zmieni się simorośl. * Aby mieć simorośl, najpierw dwie gotowe muszą robić bara-bara. Po tej opcji Simka będzie mieć w wyposażeniu nasiono zakazanego owocu. Potem trzeba je tylko zasadzić i opiekować się rośliną. Ciekawostki * Simorośl może posiadać cechy Boi się wody oraz Nie cierpi przyrody. * Warstwie liści tworzących skórę simorośli można edytować kolory jak ubraniu. * Simorośl może obdarzyć innego Sima kwietnym oraz zatrutym pocałunkiem. * Kiedy na Maszynie do Wzmocnienia Mózgu weźmiemy opcję zwiększającą IQ i będziemy na Stacji Badań Naukowych eksperymentować na nasionach, czasem można otrzymać Zakazane Nasiono (nawet przy pierwszym poziomie nauki). * W The Sims 3 stworzono dwie gotowe simorośle: Sharon Dorsey oraz jej męskiego odpowiednika, Shea Hollis. Stają się grywalni dopiero wtedy, gdy zaproponujemy im wprowadzenie się, małżeństwo, lub kiedy przyłączymy ich do rodziny kodem. The Sims 4 thumb|180px|right|Efekt po spożyciu materii roślinnej thumb|180px|right|Efekt po zjedzeniu zakazanego owocu Maszyna do lodów z The Sims 4: Kuchnia na wypasie pozwala Simowi na przygotowanie lodów o smaku materia roślinna. Po ich spożyciu otrzyma wygląd typowy dla simorośli, a także nastrójnik, który będzie zachęcał do spędzania czasu na zewnątrz oraz relaksowania się w wodzie. Jest to efekt tymczasowy, który nie wpływa na zmianę fryzury, stroju ani potrzeb Sima. Aktualizacja wiosenna z 13 kwietnia 2017 roku wprowadziła wyzwanie sezonowe trwające do 4 maja, a wraz z nim możliwość stania się simoroślą po zjedzeniu zakazanego owocu. Aby go otrzymać, należy najpierw zebrać magiczne fasolki od simorośli spacerujących po mieście. W zależności od ich bieżącego nastroju nasz Sim dostanie jedną z sześciu fasolek odpowiadających różnym emocjom (smutek, rozbawienie, złość, pewność siebie, flirt i zawstydzenie). Kiedy zgromadzi wszystkie fasolki, musi zadzwonić do Jasmine Holiday i poprosić ją o pniak, w którym je umieści (jest on również dostępny w trybie budowania, w kategorii z roślinami). Po podlaniu pień przemieni się w magiczne drzewo z portalem do świata, w którym można znaleźć nowe nasiona, rzadkie obiekty oraz zakazany owoc. Po spożyciu zakazanego owocu nasz Sim na 5 dni staje się simoroślą (okres ten można przedłużyć, zjadając kolejne owoce). Potrzeba korzystania z toalety zostaje zastąpiona pragnieniem, które można zaspokoić piciem wody, kąpielą w wannie oraz pływaniem w basenie. Podczas przebywania na słońcu (co zaspokaja również głód i sprawia, że Sim zaczyna świecić się jasnym blaskiem) lub w wodzie simorośle otrzymują specjalne nastrójniki, które poprawiają im nastrój. Umiejętność ogrodnictwa rośnie szybciej u Simów tej rasy. Istnieje również inny sposób na przemianę w simorośl. Gdy wpiszemy komendę testingcheats true (ctrl + shift + c) i klikniemy w shift, wyskoczy nam opcja "Zamień w simorośl". Kiedy ją wybierzemy, nasz Sim stanie się simoroślą. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 4 en:PlantSim fr:Végésim ru:Ростоман